Sleep
by Burggrave
Summary: The hardest parts the awful things that I've seen… [One-shot] [My Chemical Romance - Sleep]


_There are these terrors. And it's like, it feels like as if somebody was gripping my...__There are these terrors. And it's like, it feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat. Like last night, they are not like tremors, they are worse than tremors, there are these terrors… And it's like, it feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat and squeezing and… It feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat…_

Levi spacerował po pustym zamku, lekko się zataczając. Był sam, wszyscy gdzieś pojechali... Albo ostatnio zginęli, jak cały specjalny skład. Pociągnął długi łyk mocnego, podłego alkoholu z piersiówki. Gdyby Hanji tu była, zapewne już zamknęła by cały zapas w swoim pokoju, schowała go pod tonę notatek, albo gdziekolwiek... Ale Hanji tu nie było, na szczęście.

Został sam. Jedynymi towarzyszami było kilka koni w stajni, ale... Ale to co innego. Snuł się bez celu po zamku, rozmyślając.

To wszystko... To wszystko się zmieniło. Sam nie bardzo wiedział co, ale... Teraz było po prostu inaczej. Stracił cały swój skład. Kiedyś uda mu się zebrać elitę grupy, był tego pewny, Petra, Erd, Gunther i Auruo nie byli pierwszymi, którzy zginęli - i zapewne nie ostatnimi... Ale teraz nic już nie będzie takie samo.

Wiedział, jaki mają do niego stosunek i jak go traktują. Mimo wszystko, ufali mu, chociaż czasami było ciężko. Ale on to doskonale rozumiał, nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak bardzo to rozumiał...

Czasami chcieli robić coś więcej. Petra. On doskonale wiedział o wszystkim, widział to w jej oczach. Ale... Ale nie mógł jej tego zrobić. Nie chciał też jej o tym mówić, tak prosto w twarz.

Czasem widział, jak podłamywali się, po godzinach treningów i wyjeździe na misję coś pękało w każdym z nich. Pamiętał jak dziś, kiedy przez przypadek wszedł do zajmowanego przez Petrę pokoju, gdy ta cicho łkała, wciskając twarz w poduszkę. Miał wtedy nadzieję, że nie słyszała jego kroków... Potem jednak przez kilka dni wyraźnie starła się pokazać, że jest silną kobietą i nie łamie się byle czym.

Znaczy usłyszała go lub zobaczyła. Ale on nie dał po sobie poznać, ze cokolwiek widział, zachowywał się jak zwykle, chociaż... Było mu trochę ciężej.

I wtedy, gdy zobaczył jej ciało, niedbale przykryte płótnem... I inne ciała... Nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, ale coś pękło. Wyszeptał kilka prostych słów pożegnania, nie chciał ich tak zostawić, to byli jego kompani, ludzie, z którymi spędzał całe dnie i często noce na treningach, z którymi walczył, wygrywał lub... Lub przegrywał. Tak jak teraz.

Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że... Że jednak wiązał z nimi jakąś przyszłość, chciał dla nich jak najlepiej. Mimo że dodatkowe godziny treningów często kończyły się niemym sprzeciwem, walczył o nich każdego dnia. I to wszystko... Zniknęło. Tak po prostu zniknęło.

Lekko się zatoczył, wchodząc do pokoju i zasiadając za stołem. Wyciągnął lekko przykurzoną szklankę, przetarł ją niedbale rękawem i całą napełnił trunkiem. Rozejrzał się.

- Toast! Za horror, w którym tkwię, za ludzi, dobrych i złych, za potwory... Za potwora, jakim jestem. Niech żyje tyrania, niech żyje nieprzepraszająca obojętność, toast!

Podniósł szklankę do ust i wypił zawartość do dna.

Wiedział, że nie powinien się teraz upijać, a w zasadzie najgorszą rzeczą jaką mógł teraz zrobić było właśnie zalanie się, ale... Podobno czasem trzeba.

_...Sometimes I see flames. And sometimes I see people that I love dying and... __It's always..._

Przed oczami stanęły mu ciała swoich kompanów. Wtedy, tam, klęknął przy nich na chwilę, żeby po raz ostatnich na nich spojrzeć. Zginęli tak szybko... tak niepotrzebnie. Z drugiej strony jednak, na każdej z misji ginęli ludzie. Setki zwiadowców było pożeranych, część zostawała, całkowicie bezsilna, ciężko ranna... Taki los spotkał też ich, przecież nie może tak myśleć, każda śmierć jest niezasłużona, każda jest okropna...

Ale mimo wszystko, to byli jego kompani. Towarzysze...

_The hardest parts the awful things that I've seen…_


End file.
